


Close to You

by KittenSmitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenSmitten/pseuds/KittenSmitten
Summary: "So...what did Tsukki want?" Kuroo asks, and Kenma huffs in annoyance. Kuroo only laughs, and ruffles Kenma's hair. "He finally got up the courage to talk to you?" he adds casually, and Kenma turns just enough to peer through his hair at his friend."You knew?" Kenma asks, eating another mouthful of rice."Of course, I knew," Kuroo laughs quietly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal love lavished upon my beta reader & writing buddy, [mysoulrunswithwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/), and endless thanks to AdorkableKitten for encouraging my healthy volleydork addiction.
> 
> This is the first time I'm posting my work, so I hope you enjoy it!

It is the first day of their week-long training camp, and Kenma can see the way Kuroo is watching the tall blonde from Karasuno. Kenma has seen that look before, and knows what it means. It means Kuroo has a shiny new toy, and he is about to tease the living shit out of the poor kid.

Growing up with Kuroo and repeatedly suffering the older boy’s smirking, snarky brand of sass, Kenma almost feels bad for the blonde. And then, early on the second day of training camp, the blonde opens his mouth and _snarks back_.

Kuroo's eyes light up, and Kenma can practically see the blonde's eyes roll in response from across the room. From that moment on, Kuroo pesters the blonde – Tsukishima, Kenma learns – at every available moment. Between practice games, during their free time, at meals... Kuroo seldom has someone who's willing to square off against him in verbal sparring matches, and Tsukishima seems to be up to the challenge, if a little hesitant to fully engage in Kuroo's ridiculousness.

Kenma follows a few steps behind Kuroo, bent over his DS whenever he has a chance to sneak in another level, hair draped across his face. Tsukishima glances his way from time to time, but doesn't interrupt him until, on the third day of their training camp, Kenma walks into the cafeteria for dinner before Kuroo, and sits down at an empty table with his tray of food, pulling his cell phone out and opening Candy Crush.

It's an old game, but Kenma likes it for its familiarity. He selects a level that he's beaten before, and takes his first bite of food while it loads.

A moment later, Tsukishima sits down across from him and rests his chin in his hand. "You're quiet," he says, and Kenma looks up at him before ducking his eyes back down to his food.

"Kuroo usually talks enough for the both of us," Kenma replies softly.

Tsukishima snorts. "I suppose he does," he says, before falling silent. Kenma manages four bites of food while he clears the level, then Tsukishima says, "How do you put up with his idiocy all the time?"

Kenma shrugs. "You learn to ignore it, mostly." The next level loads, and he makes more matches one-handedly as he puts more rice in his mouth.

"Like you're ignoring me?" Tsukishima asks, eyes sharp behind his glasses.

Kenma pauses, rice nearly to his mouth, and puts his cell phone down face first on the table before swallowing the rice quickly and making direct eye contact with the blonde.

Tsukishima looks a little taken aback at Kenma's directness. With no curtain of hair hiding his gaze, Kenma meets Tsukishima's gaze boldly, and Tsukishima seems not to expect it.

"I'm not ignoring you. If I was ignoring you, I wouldn't have answered any of your questions. This one included," Kenma says bluntly, before breaking the eye contact and picking up his phone again.

In his peripheral vision, Kenma catches the little twitch at the corner of Tsukishima's mouth. After a minute, Tsukishima says, "You're actually a lot like him."

"We grew up together. Just because I'm not loud like him doesn't mean I'm not capable of holding my own," Kenma allows.

"I think that's why I like you," Tsukishima says, catching Kenma off guard for the first time in their conversation.

"What?" he asks.

Tsukishima's eyes glitter in amusement, but his body language suddenly – loudly – says _indifference_.

Kenma's eyes narrow, and he focuses on the look in Tsukishima's gaze. "Is _that_ why you responded to Kuroo's jabs," he says, more a statement than a question. "I thought it wasn't your style when you descended to his level."

Tsukishima shrugs, "He's protective of you, in case you hadn't noticed. I figured being on his good side wouldn't hurt anything."

"You could have just talked to me," Kenma says looking wistfully back down at his phone, before setting it down again. He turns his attention to his food, taking another bite while Tsukishima replies.

"I'm talking to you now," the blonde says.

Kenma _hmm_ 's, and waits.

Tsukishima frowns slightly. "I like to play it safe. I'd rather approach in a way that gives me a chance."

Kenma puts a piece of fish in his mouth, and chews slowly, still watching Tsukishima.

The younger boy sighs, and gives in. "So, do I have a chance?" he asks.

Kenma contemplates his answer for a moment. Tsukishima's not bad looking. His blonde hair is obviously natural where Kenma's is not, and his arms and legs are the quiet kind of strong. Kenma approves of that.

But it's his mind that's most attractive. He's been observing Tsukishima's interactions with Kuroo throughout the week, and the kid is _smart_. He's sharp as a tack, and doesn't hesitate to speak his mind, but he isn't loud like Kuroo. There's a subtleness to him that is kind of...intriguing.

Kenma likes that even more.

"I suppose you do," he says finally, skipping over another piece of fish in favor of a chunk of carrot.

Tsukishima just stares at Kenma for a moment, then says, "I'm going to get some food. Do you...do you mind if I join you?"

Kenma meets his gaze once more, and feels a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You already have, haven't you?"

Tsukishima's mouth breaks into a small smirk, and he gets up to fill a plate of his own.

Kenma reaches for his phone again, but sighs and replaces it on the table when Kuroo sits down next to him, straddling the bench, propping his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm, and turning his full gaze on Kenma.

"So...what did Tsukki want?" Kuroo asks, and Kenma huffs in annoyance. Kuroo only laughs, and ruffles Kenma's hair. "He finally got up the courage to talk to you?" he adds casually, and Kenma turns just enough to peer through his hair at his friend.

"You knew?" Kenma asks, eating another mouthful of rice.

"Of course, I knew," Kuroo laughs quietly. "I may be loud and obnoxious, but I'm just as observant as you are. What'd he say to you?"

"That you're a pest," Kenma answers immediately, and Kuroo laughs again.

"That's my job as your honorary older brother, Kenma."

Kenma silently acknowledges the validity of Kuroo's statement, then says hesitantly, "I...I told him he has a chance."

Kuroo smiles. Not one of his lazy, smug smirks, but a true _smile_ , one that lights up his face and the whole room with it. "Good. If he doesn't treat you right, tell me. I'll kick his ass," Kuroo says.

Kenma rolls his eyes, and Kuroo suddenly stands up. "Well, look who it is," he says, smirking. "About time, Tsukki. Don't break his heart, or I'll break you."

Kuroo claps Tsukishima on the shoulder, and wanders off to find some food of his own, calling out to Bokuto on the way.

A little stunned, Tsukishima sits down heavily across from Kenma, and frowns at his food. "I wish he wouldn't call me that."

"Tsukishima _is_ kind of a mouthful," Kenma says carefully, gauging the blonde's reaction.

The frown deepens for a moment, and Tsukishima says, "I guess."

"What should I call you then?" Kenma asks. "You might as well call me Kenma. Everyone does."

Tsukishima flushes bright red, and Kenma blinks. It's _adorable_.

"Kei is fine, I guess," he mumbles, and quickly dives into his food.

Kenma's lips twitch, and he picks up another carrot with his chopsticks. "Kei is a nice name," he says, putting the carrot in his mouth and savoring the way Tsukishima's blush worsens.

***

It's the evening of the fourth day of their training camp when Tsukishima settles down on the floor next to Kenma.

He and Shouyou are playing video games together, which really means that Kenma is playing on his DS and Shouyou is providing an enthusiastic, if overly-excitable, commentary on his in-game choices.

Kenma's surprised that Tsukishima joined them at all. He hasn't missed the way that Kei frowns at Shouyou whenever Shouyou's decibel level rises, so the fact that he's sitting on the other side of Kenma from the redhead makes Kenma's chest feel just a bit tighter than is probably healthy.

His surprise diminishes when Tsukishima pulls out his headphones and settles them over his ears. He fiddles with his iPod for a minute, then settles back, leaning nonchalantly against the wall and closing his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Kenma can see the moment when the music takes him. Kei's fingers tap lightly against his own knee, drumming out the beat to whatever song he's immersed in, and Kenma finds his heart pattering out a complimentary rhythm.

Kenma's character dies noisily on screen, and Shouyou gives him a funny look as he refocuses and restarts the level.

***

It's the fifth day of training camp when Kenma reaches out to Tsukishima, walking over to the gym door with a water bottle. Karasuno's just lost – again – and Kei looks like he's ready to kill the next person to tell him his hill sprints could use a little more sprint.

Instead, Kenma doesn't say anything. He just rests his hand softly on Kei's arm to get his attention, then hands him a water bottle. Kei accepts it, nodding his thanks, and chugs it down.

Kenma allows a small smile to escape, and heads back to Nekoma's bench, where Kuroo is sitting quietly and watching. He joins his friend, and waits for the coaches to call for the next game to start.

***

It's the sixth night of their training camp and Kenma gets up, grabs a washcloth from his bag, and shuffles to the bathroom, only to find Tsukishima there. He's bent over the sink, his glasses sitting off to the side on the counter, and he's splashing cold water on his face, and his neck. Kenma understands the impulse. The classroom that their futons are set up in has aircon, but it's just a little machine struggling against the body heat of a dozen high school boys, so the room is stifling at best.

He walks up next to Tsukishima, and Kei jumps a little, surprised that Kenma is there.

"What are you doing up?" he asks as Kenma reaches to turn on the cold water.

"Couldn't sleep. Too hot," Kenma replies. "You?"

"Same," Kei says, and Kenma makes a decision.

He moves Kei's glasses way off to the side where they'll be safe, and turns around, hopping up gently to sit himself on the counter. He reaches for the cold water with his washcloth, soaking it through before lightly wringing it out, and turns to Kei. "Come here," he says softly, reaching for Kei's hand and pulling him to stand between his legs.

Kei moves jerkily, not unwilling to trust Kenma, but visibly nervous about this new arrangement. Kenma deposits Kei's hand on his knee, and feels Kei's fingers quiver a little at the skin-to-skin contact before he presses into it, sliding his fingers gently up the joint and settling his palm flat on the lowest spot on Kenma's thigh.

Kenma brushes his hair away from his own face and looks up at Kei. Their eyes meet, and Kenma reaches up with the cool cloth. He wipes it gently across Kei's left cheekbone, then repeats the motion with his right. Kei just watches him, sucking his lower lip in and biting it gently as Kenma takes his time cooling Kei's face.

Kenma pauses to wet the cloth with cold water again before slowly sliding it down the side of Kei's face, and then farther down onto his neck. He repeats this three times, before Kei is reaching up to take the cloth from him, and setting it to the side.

Kei lifts his palm to cup Kenma's face, tilting his chin up lightly and leaning in slowly. He pauses centimeters away and meets Kenma's gaze.

"Is this okay?" he asks tentatively.

"If it wasn't, I would have stopped you already," Kenma breaths, and presses forward to close the distance between them.

When their lips touch for the first time, it feels like fire licking up Kenma's spine, and he  _loves_ it. When Kei pulls away, Kenma dives back in, immediately ready for another wave of the heat that Kei is kindling in him.

Kei guides their kiss with more surety than Kenma expects, and Kenma lets go and loses himself in the way Kei's lips feel against his. They're soft, and warm, and confident, and they make Kenma feel like this moment is the only thing that has ever mattered – _will_ ever matter. Deliberately, Kenma reaches for Kei's shirt, gripping the hem of it and tugging the taller boy closer as he opens his mouth for Kei to explore.

Kei doesn't hesitate anymore. His other hand curls around Kenma's waist, pulling the older boy flush against his body as he winds his tongue around Kenma's in one slow caress after another. Kenma presses closer, and the hand on Kenma’s face slips around to bury itself in the hair at the nape of his neck.

He slides his hands up Kei's stomach, resting them against his chest, and his right hand tightens in the fabric of Kei's shirt, feeling the steady pounding of Kei's heart just beneath the skin.

Kenma feels fuzzy and hot, and his body is reacting _strongly_ to Kei's touch, so Kenma breaks the kiss and relearns how to breath.

"Why is oxygen important," Kei pants.

Kenma plants his face in Kei's chest and groans in agreement. Kei pulls Kenma closer, and Kenma happily snuggles into his embrace, tucking his feet around the back of Kei’s knees.

"I like this," Kenma says once the moment has settled and he's caught his breath.

"Then you should probably stalk me in the bathroom at midnight again tomorrow," Kei sasses immediately, and Kenma _laughs_.

"Wait- I didn't mean- _Dammit_ ," Kei says, and Kenma pulls away just enough to see that he's lobster-red again.

Kenma could get used to this.

***

It's the seventh day of their training camp – the last full day – and Kenma is both happy and sad. Kuroo can see it on Kenma's face, he's sure, but the older boy just watches out for his friend and doesn't say anything, and Kenma is grateful.

He and Kei are sitting side by side on the hill, which is now covered with boys eating barbecue rather than laboring up it sweatily. After their kiss the night before, Kenma is feeling more comfortable with Kei than he would have thought possible after just a week.

He pulls a chunk of pepper off the skewer on his plate, and deposits it on Kei's plate, before turning back to the piece of carrot he's uncovered. Kei turns and looks at him sharply, and Kenma's mouth quivers with the effort of suppressing a smile.

"Am I your garbage disposal?" Kei asks flatly, giving Kenma a soft glare.

"I don't like peppers," Kenma replies, munching his carrot innocently.

"So I'm supposed to eat yours so you don't feel bad about throwing them away?" Kei surmises grumpily.

"You ate yours, so you must not hate them," Kenma shrugs. "Consider it a boyfriend perk."

Kei stills, and Kenma realizes what he's said.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Kei asks quietly.

"If that's what you want," Kenma says softly.

"I do like peppers," Kei answers coyly. He picks up the vegetable in question and puts it between his lips, sucking the juices off of his fingertips and watching Kenma as he withdraws them.

Apparently, it's Kenma's turn to blush, and he wonders if Kei thinks _he's_ adorable.

***

It's the eighth day of their training camp, and Kenma and Kei are standing in front of Karasuno's bus. Most of the team has already boarded, and only their Captain and Vice Captain are loitering nearby as they load luggage into the vehicle's undercarriage.

Kuroo is loitering too, but significantly farther away. He's still within sight, but he's kindly keeping enough distance that he won't overhear Kenma and Kei's goodbyes. Kenma appreciates this, as their parting is harder than he thought it would be, and he's sure he's going to embarrass himself fully.

The ash blonde from Karasuno – Suga, everyone calls him – stows the last bag and turns to pat Kei on the shoulder. "Just a couple of minutes, Tsukishima-kun, and then we'll need to leave."

Kei nods tightly, and waits for Sawamura, his Captain, to swing the hatch closed and board the bus. Then he turns to Kenma.

"We haven't exchanged numbers," he says, and Kenma's grateful that Kei thought of it. Kenma is too distracted and had forgotten, and he could have asked Shouyou to get it to him later, but that'd be even more embarrassing than-

"Kenma?" Kei asks.

"Right," Kenma says, pulling out his phone. They switch devices, type in their information, and hand them back, before falling into awkward silence.

Kenma peeks at the new contact in his phone before shoving it back in his pocket, and does a quick double take when he realizes that Kei's put a heart emoji behind his own name. Kenma's cheeks instantly start to warm, like they know the routine by now.

"I'll text you," Kei says a little awkwardly, and suddenly, Kenma can't stand it. He reaches up and pulls Kei down, and then they're kissing, everything else forgotten as they fall into place like they've always belonged together. Their kiss breaks hungrily into two kisses, then three, and four, and then Kei's hands are cupping Kenma's face and tugging him away gently.

"I have to go," Kei whispers, and Kenma closes his eyes and lets Kei rest their foreheads against each other.

"Okay. Text me," Kenma says after a minute, and presses one more chaste kiss to Kei's lips.

This time he can hear the hooting from inside the bus, and he and Kei turn scarlet together.

***

Kenma's walking back into the gym to help clean up, Kuroo's arm draped over his shoulder, when his phone buzzes twice in rapid succession.

 **From: Shouyou  
** im happy that ur happpy

Kenma smiles faintly, sending a quick _thanks_ in reply, because he _is_ happy. The next text proves it, widening his small smile to a full grin.

 **From: Kei <3  
**I miss you already

***

It's the first day since training camp, and Kenma wakes up to the sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He sits up halfway to retrieve the device, then retreats back into the soft comfort of his pillow. He opens the text, and smiles sleepily.

 **From: Kei <3  
** Morning, Ken.  
<https://youtu.be/8inJtTG_DuU>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/callie_ks) if you ever want to scream about volleybabes. <3


End file.
